bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 220
is the two hundred and twentieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Prior to the Hero Billboard Chart JP event, the League of Villains intrude upon the Creature Rejection Clan (CRC) at a mansion. The group notably discriminates against those with Heteromorphic Quirks. A member of the CRC refers to Spinner's appearance as disgusting. Spinner responds with a grimace. Another CRC member notices Himiko Toga and Mr. Compress stealing their jewelry. Mr. Compress informs the CRC that since the League is low on funds they must resort to thieving. The CRC then attempts to force out the League but Tomura retaliates by blocking a member's attack. Tomura tells the CRC that they will leave as soon as they finish collecting anything valuable. A short scuffle ensues between the two groups. After the CRC's defeat, the League continues its search for valuables. As Twice comments on religion lacking profitability now, Himiko notes that one of her needles broke during the fight. Mr. Compress also reveals that his prosthetic arm is need of repair and asks if he should request a new one from Giran. Tomura reminds him the lack of money the League currently has. The League returns to their worn-down hideout. Spinner questions Tomura on how long the League will be squatting. Mr. Compress comments that at least with the Yakuza they could be fine dining and that their current situation is bad for all those who idolize them. The acquired jewelry is proven to be fake by Twice and Himiko. Dabi arrives at the hideout and asks why he's the only one recruiting new members for the league. Twice retorts that Dabi never recruits anyone but just burns them. Dabi replies that they were trash recruits. Tomura gloomily notes that it has been about a month since Kurogiri was captured by the Pro Heroes. Tomura recalls Kurogiri informing him the "power" All For One left behind and wondering if he should retrieve it to advance the League. Tomura laments on the loss of Kurogiri and his attempts to find All For One's doctor. Himiko notes that Tomura misses Kurogiri and askes Tomura what the doctor is like. Tomura explains that the doctor was All For One's personal physician, and is a really cautious man, only communicating via radio or computer and is responsible for the creation of the Nomu. Having lost patience, Spinner begins to shout at Tomura, questioning him what direction he's aiming for and what his plans are. He then reveals his early life was living among people who thought of him as a freak and doing anything about it was futile and was filled with nothing but emptiness. Spinner points out the only reason he joined the League was due to Stain's ideology and his desire to change society. As Spinner continues to vent his frustrations towards Tomura, the hideout begins shaking violently. Tomura and his allies immediately evacuate the crumbling building and discover that Gigantomachia. Tomura expresses glee as he realizes that this must be the power Kurogiri mentioned to him. Dabi and Compress are stunned by his appearance. After setting down his radio and confirming Tomura's identity, Gigantomachia challenges the League to see whether they are worthy of his loyalty. Gigantomachia easily subdues the League. He is dismayed at their performance, tearfully crying out that Tomura's too weak to be a successor. During the confrontation, a voice issues from the radio commenting on Tomura's uncertainty in the League's current state and need for help. Quick References Chapter Notes *Prior to the Hero Billboard Chart JP Ratings event, the League of Villains are currently hunting down small criminal groups deemed unworthy of carrying out acts of evil. *Spinner reveals a bit of his backstory. *All For One's doctor contacts the League of Villains through a small radio from Gigantomachia. Trivia *The chapter's title is a reference to the title of the series but from the villain's perspective. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 220 fr:Chapitre 220